Don't Trust the B in Dorm 23
by thehungerperksinourstarsofglee
Summary: Following the events that happened after Sectionals, the Warblers need to be stronger than ever. But when the new kid, Addicus, starts to cause rifts between the two best Warblers, Sebastian and Hunter, things take a turn for the worse. What is Addicus up to? And can Sebastian figure it out before Hunter cuts him out completely? (A Glee OC)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

**First properly posted fanfiction so no hate! Had this really cool idea for a story whilst watching season 4 of Glee last week and then decided to write it down. :)**

**This takes place after Sectionals where the Warblers got caught out for cheating and it's the start of a new year. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything like that, but I wouldn't be complaining if I did ;) also the title is inspired by the TV show ****_Don't Trust the B**** in Apartment 23._**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Sebastian hated the idea of having to come back to Dalton. Especially after a whole three months of lying in bed until 11 O'clock, not having to get out of his pyjamas when he did find the effort to leave his bed and eating whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. It just didn't feel right. The common room didn't feel like his bedroom, the food didn't taste as awfully unhealthy and everything smelt like lacquered timber.

_Here we go again, _Sebastian thought to himself as he entered the main hallway to Dalton Academy. Parents and students crowded the already small area, making it even harder for Sebastian to make it through. Sebastian's dad wasn't one for mushy goodbyes and kisses, so he simply dropped his son off out the front of the academy and drove away.

Sebastian couldn't help but giggle when he walked past a student trying to pry his mother off him when all she wanted was a simple kiss. Although he didn't miss the awkward signs of affection in public, Sebastian still missed his mom. He was only 7 when she passed away, but that didn't make the memories any less haunting.

A shiver shot up his spine when the thoughts came flooding back to him. _Not here, not now_, he told himself, trying his best to think about something happier. _Kittens and rainbows, _he repeated in his head,_ Kittens and Rainbows._

One thing Sebastian did like about Dalton was seeing his friends, especially Nick. Nick understood Sebastian better than anyone else. He didn't see Sebastian as a threat or daunting. Nick saw through the tough boy exterior and could appreciate the honest and misjudged teen that everyone seemed to talk to just to make sure they wouldn't become his next victim to insensitive comments or harsh punishments at the Warbler's practice.

As Sebastian entered the common room he immediately scanned the area, hoping that he could spot the black mop of hair that belonged to Nick. After no more than ten seconds, he spotted Nick. He was sitting across the room on one of the russet leather couches with David, a fellow Warbler, talking about Pokémon and how awesome it was to finally catch a Mewtwo, only to ruin the victorious moment by naming it 'Greg'.

Sebastian smiled while eavesdropping on their conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled but he knew it definitely wasn't during the break. Sebastian barely talked to anyone on break. No one texted or called him, or sent him an inbox on Facebook, but for some weird reason, he didn't mind it at all. He used the loneliness to clear his mind from all the typical school drama and focus more on himself rather than others, which was a nice change for him.

"Well if it isn't Sebastian Smythe!" Nick's voice burst Sebastian's thought bubble with his booming voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone in the room stopped to turn and give Sebastian a simple wave or a subtle head nod of acknowledgment. Nick on the other hand sprung from the couch and ran to Sebastian like a gawky monkey, knocking into other people or almost tripping on duffle bags spread across the floor. Sebastian dropped his bag on the floor, opening his arms wide symbolling for a hug from his best friend.

Nick gladly threw himself into Sebastian's arms, embracing in a unifying, yet still manly, hug. Sebastian patted Nick on the back a few times before letting go.

"Still a dwarf, I see," Sebastian laughed cheekily, noticing how Nick was still at least ten inches shorter than him. He playfully ruffled Nick's hair as if he were a child.

Nick brushed the taller teen's hand away chuckling at one of Sebastian's typical non-offensive insults. "Shut it, Goliath."

David appeared from behind Nick and reached out for a friendly handshake with a friendly smile. "How's it going, Sebastian?"

"Not too bad thanks. How about yourself?" Sebastian replied, giving David's hand a welcoming shake.

David simply shrugged one shoulder and grinned. "Can't complain."

The hostility in the small talk between the two was clear to Sebastian. David was just one of the many people that secretly felt intimidated by Sebastian. Even if they didn't say it directly to his face, he could still sense it. Nick could notice it too, so quickly stepped in to stop it becoming awkward.

"Have you seen Hunter?"

Sebastian had completely forgotten about him. Hunter Clarington was a perfect example of one of the things Sebastian had to clear from his mind, not for any negative reasons though. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Sebastian dawdled with his reply, causing Nick to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "N-no not yet. I only just got dropped off. I haven't even been to my dorm yet."

Sebastian couldn't decide what he was more excited for. Being able to practice with the Warblers again after so long apart, or seeing Hunter after an even longer time apart. After the whole drama that happened after Sectionals, Hunter had to spend most of the term doing community work. To Sebastian, that seemed a whole lot better than the original idea of sending him to juvy.

_Thank god his dad is a lawyer_, Sebastian thought to himself. It's not that Sebastian couldn't live without Hunter; he just didn't think Warbler practice would be as entertaining without him.

"Well he's been asking everyone in here if they've seen you. Then one of the teachers came in with a new kid and asked Hunter to show them around."

"A new kid? Is he hot?" Sebastian asked with a mischievous smirk and wink as he picked up his duffle bag and flung it over his shoulder.

Before Nick could reply to him, Hunter entered the common room, closely followed by the new member of Dalton Academy.

Nick gestured his head to get Sebastian to look behind him. "See for yourself."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Addicus

**Warning: Naughty words in this chapter! Only the f bomb though. **

**Let me know how you picture the new kid in this chapter. I'm kind of leaving everything up to the reader to decide what he looks like although there is a slight description of him. Just in case I didn't make it clear enough in the first chapter, Hunter is straight and Sebastian is gay but Sebastian still has a little bit of a crush on Hunter. **

**Next chapter may take a few days to be done. I have my year 10 exams all next week so I'll need to be studying a fair bit for that. **

**P.S If you're looking for a good Huntbastian fanfic I recommend you check out the author jkaso and their story The Truth Is. It is probably the best fanfiction I have ever read!**

**Not too happy with this chapter but I hope you still enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Sebastian knew what Nick was saying. Hunter and the new kid were standing in the doorway of the common room, right behind Sebastian. But for some strange reason, he didn't want to turn around.

He could feel his heart racing and his palms getting sweaty. If this wasn't enough proof that Sebastian had a _thing _for Hunter, he doesn't know what is.

"Well look who it is. The poor excuse for a captain," Hunters familiar voice was joy to Sebastian's ears. Ignoring the obvious insult, a smile came to Sebastian's face. He really missed Hunter's voice, in fact, he really missed Hunter.

"No comment, Smythe?" Hunter uttered as he approached Sebastian. "Or has a cat got your tongue?"

Sebastian let out a quick laugh and lowered his head looking at feet before turning around slowly to face Hunter. "More like, I don't talk to losers."

Hunter seemed completely unaffected by Sebastian's remark. "Then why do I always catch you talking to yourself, hm?"

Before Sebastian could come up with a witty comeback, Hunter pulled the freshman into the middle of the common room, preparing to address him to the rest of Dalton academy.

"Everyone, this is Addicus Campbell. In case you're an idiot, he's new."

Addicus raised an awkward hand for a wave. Sebastian could tell he was uncomfortable with all the attention. _Better get used to it buddy, _Sebastian thought to himself. Addicus was definitely a good looking teen. His brown hair was styled perfectly with both sides of his hair shaved short, leaving a tuff of hair on top. The main thing that Sebastian noticed though was Addicus' eyes. They were the colour of steel but with a hint of blue.

Everyone approached Addicus and began their hellos, shaking his hand one person after another.

While Addicus was busy, Hunter grabbed Sebastian and guided him off to the wall where they could talk alone.

"I'm going to be busy next period so I need you to take Addicus to show him his dorm. Surely your simple mind can comprehend that. Right?"

"Oh Hunter. It would be my honour to take him away from you and prevent him from turning into a younger, more attractive Hunter Clarington," He obviously wasn't serious about the 'more attractive' part of the reply. In Sebastian's eyes, Hunter was the most attractive guy at Dalton.

Sebastian loved having these sorts of conversations with Hunter. He felt like they were a lot closer than what Hunter acted out around everyone else. He just wished he felt the same about him. It wasn't love. It was just… an attraction.

"Now why are you trying to stop him becoming the man everyone wishes they were? Is this sabotage?"

"Holy crap you're an airhead, Clarington," Sebastian laughed.

"That's why you can't resist me. No one can resist me."

"I can," Sebastian knew he was lying, but he didn't want Hunter using his attraction to his benefit. It's happened before. A foolish gay teen confessing his love to one of the straightest guys in Dalton. Let's just say the teen took less than a week to leave the academy. Sebastian really didn't want to have to leave. Not because of the bullying, but because he wouldn't be able to see Hunter again.

"Pfft. Fuck off," Hunter said crossing his arms, presenting his signature half smirk.

Sebastian could sense the conversation coming to an end, so he tried his best to keep it going.

"What dorm is Addicus in?"

"23. Two doors down from yours I believe."

"And one door up from yours."

"Stalker."

"Now _that_ one hurt," Sebastian said sarcastically.

Hunter laughed as he walked away and out of the common room, leaving Sebastian alone leaning against the wall.

As badly as he wanted to follow Hunter, he had to keep up his reputation. The reputation of being completely independent. Sebastian always wondered how he would keep up this reputation if Hunter found out how he felt. He knew he had no chance of developing a relationship with Hunter, considering him always telling people he's "not even remotely bi-curious."

"Are you ready to go?"

Sebastian's thoughts were disturbed by the unfamiliar voice coming from beside him. Standing no more than a few inches away to him, also leaning against the wall was Addicus.

Sebastian jumped slightly at the sudden sight of him. He didn't even hear or see him come up to him. He was like a ghost.

"To your dorm?" Sebastian asked, boosting himself off the wall.

"Yeah. Hunter told me you'll show me where it is."

Sebastian hesitated. He became lost in Addicus' steel-blue eyes. They reminded him of storm clouds that were starting to fade away, allowing the blue sky to show through.

Addicus noticed the tall teen staring at him, as if he was in a trance. "Or I could ask someone else if you're too busy?" He said pointing to a group of guys standing in the other corner of the room.

Sebastian shook himself out of the trance and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, no. I can take you. Go grab your bag and follow me. Remember the way there. I'm not going to keep showing you anytime you get lost."

He knew it sounded mean, but after that mishap, Sebastian couldn't risk seeming like he was interested in Addicus. Deep down he was certain he wasn't interested in getting to know Addicus. It was just his eyes. Nothing else.

Addicus narrowed his eyes in the unnecessary cruelty. "Uh. Alright then."

Sebastian wanted to apologise to Addicus but decided against it. He really didn't want to treat him like that, but he had to.

"Here it is. Dorm 23. You've got the keys haven't you?"

Addicus fumbled about in his pockets for a while before pulling out a small silver key on a key chain. "Got it," He waved the keys in front of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian moved his head back, clearly showing he found it annoying. "Great. Dinner is at 6:30 every night unless the headmaster says otherwise. Hunter will be down in the common room soon so you can hang with him."

As Sebastian began walking away, Addicus was quick to grab his attention again. "Why not you?"

Sebastian halted, confused by the question. "Why not me, what?"

"Why can't I hang with you?"

Sebastian smiled, despite the puzzlement. "I thought you'd rather be with Hunter. Considering he's like your supervisor or something."

"So, you're saying I can only have one friend?"

Sebastian wasn't sure where this conversation was leading, but he knew he didn't like it.

"Look. Here's the deal. I don't do the whole friends thing. I have like, three people I actually consider friends, and I'm happy with that. I don't need anyone else. Hunter is the one should be having this 'friend' talk with."

Feeling like a total asshole, Sebastian walked back to his dorm, not giving Addicus to reply to his mini-rant.

_You're a total jerk, _he thought to himself as he unlocked his door. Sebastian looked back up the hall and saw Addicus unlocking his door too, letting out a sigh and then disappearing into his room. _A total fucking jerk._


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with the Warblers

**Warning: F bombs and whatnot. Enjoy chapter 3 :) don't forget to review/follow/favourite it :)**

Chapter 3

At dinner, things just became more and more awkward. Sebastian would stare at Addicus, just waiting for him to make eye contact so he could mouth "I'm sorry", but every time Addicus looked at him, he'd quickly shift his eyes somewhere else before Sebastian could even open his mouth.

Apart from the discomfort between him and Sebastian, Addicus was fitting right in with the rest of the Warblers, even though he wasn't even a member himself. He would laugh at their jokes, contribute to their conversations and even high five them if they had the same taste in music as him.

"So Addicus, what sports do you play?" Hunter mumbled with his mouth full of roast lamb and mashed potato.

"I love boxing. I recently won a National Championship actually."

Hunter swallowed his food quickly with a loud gulp. "Wow. Hear that Smythe?" he said looking over to Sebastian on the opposite side of the table. "Better watch out for this one."

Sebastian's heartbeat quickened. Did Addicus tell Hunter what he said? Does Hunter think he's a jerk now too?

Addicus laughed at the remark. "Don't worry Sebastian. I don't plan on hurting you."

Hunter scoffed as he shoved another load of food into his mouth, letting a bit of gravy run down the side of his lips. "Trust me, Addi. You'll find a reason to sooner or later."

Everyone laughed, including Addicus. Sebastian had no choice but to laugh along to cover up the fact he felt like he was the punch line of everyone's joke. He had never felt this way before. He was usually the one making the smart remarks, not the target of them. Sure Hunter would say them too, but that's why he liked Hunter. He knew how to take a joke as well as input a few of his own now and then.

Suddenly, Sebastian didn't feel like eating. He simply sat at the table poking at the peas with his fork while everyone continued to ask Addicus questions.

"What's your favourite movie?"

"The Lion King."

"Favourite color?"

"Blue! Definitely blue."

"Celebrity crushes?"

"Hmm. Chloe Grace Moretz or Billie Piper."

It was just one question after another, and it was really getting on Sebastian's nerve. One of the only people to pick up on the sulky looking teen was Nick

"Something wrong, Seb?" he asked, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just not hungry," Sebastian said barely above a whisper, still poking the peas around his plate, occasionally skewering a few with the tips of his fork.

"Are you sick? I could take you to the nurses office?"

"I'll be fine, Nick," Sebastian replied coldly, putting his fork down and leaning back on his chair.

"Well if you puke at Warbler practice, it's not my fault."

Sebastian simply smiled and shook his head at Nick. "I'm not going to puke. I Promise."

Nick gave Sebastian a quick pat on the back and walked back to his seat. Sebastian could always count on Nick to look out for him.

As much as Sebastian didn't want to admit it, Addicus' presence was already affecting him, and it was only the first day. He had  
barely even talked to Addicus for more than 15 minutes! So what was it about him that made Sebastian this way? There was something in his gut telling him Addicus is bad news, but how could he prove it when everyone liked him more than himself?

_I need to get to know him, _Sebastian thought while looking at Addicus finishing off his dinner.

"Addicus! I just got the best idea!" David yelled, bringing all the attention from the table to him. "You should come with us to Warbler practice!"

Sebastian sat up quickly at the terrible idea. "No!"

The table all focused on Sebastian, watching him with a mix of confusion and annoyance in their eyes.

Hunter was first to address the obvious question. "Why the hell not? I think it's a great idea."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Everyone except Addicus and Nick. Nick was too busy contemplating if this was the reason Sebastian was acting weird. Maybe he felt threatened?

_You idiot,_ Sebastian cringed at the attention. "Well. He, uh, isn't a member of the Warblers. Practice is private."

Sebastian noted the unemotional expression on Addicus' face. He was shocked that he didn't appear upset or confused. He simply accepted Sebastian's opinion. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sebastian. No need to be afraid of me." A small smirk came to his mouth. It was like he could read Sebastian's mind and figured out that he wasn't totally comfortable around him.

Standing up from his chair, Sebastian signalled for Addicus to follow him out of the dining room and into the hallway. "Can I speak to you in private please, Addicus?"

A few of the Warblers oohed mockingly as Addicus followed him out the door, waving goodbye to everyone as he left.

Before they were completely out the door, Hunter made one final remark. "Remember Smythe, he's a boxer. A _straight _boxer. Your little seduction tricks won't work with him."

Without thinking, Sebastian poked his head back into the dining room and stuck his middle finger up at Hunter.

"Fuck you, Clarington."

Hunter swung his head back with a silent laugh. "Not today Smythe."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get it done before my exams tomorrow. Anyway, if you like this story please leave reviews to let me know how I'm going with it. I have some pretty cool ideas to come as things heat up between Sebastian and Addicus. Also a cameo or two from some old New Directions members ;) I'm also planning another Glee fanfiction featuring Sebastian. It's going to be an AU where Blaine was actually cheating on Kurt with Sebastian just like Kurt suspected in 'The Break-Up' episode in season 4. A little bit of Seblaine will be in it of course ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: Addicus strikes back

**So I was able to study for an exam and STILL had time to write another chapter! :D yay me! **

**Warning: Swearing. As usual.**

Chapter 4

Sebastian closed the door to his dorm behind him. The expression of Addicus' face changed the second they were alone. He no longer seemed confused. Instead, he seemed annoyed.

He let out an exaggerated sigh before speaking. "What the hell do you want?"

Sebastian was shocked. Did Addicus just swap bodies with Hunter? "Woah, dude. Calm down. I was just going to apologise for the way I-" Before he could finish talking, Addicus interrupted him.

"Don't even bother, Smythe."

_Yep, that's gotta be Hunter in there._

"It's pretty clear that you have a problem with me and I want to know why? I've barely been here a day and honestly, you've treated me like I ran over your dog."

Sebastian was still speechless at the Addicus' sudden change in attitude. He felt like running out of the dorm and finding Hunter to tell him what happened but somehow that didn't seem like the 'straight guy' thing to do.

Sebastian finally managed to get out what he was trying to say. "All I wanted to do was to apologise to you! Why have you suddenly turned into an asshole?"

Addicus laughed sarcastically at Sebastian. "I'm the asshole? Coming from the one that almost blinded a kid with a slushie and rock salt concoction."

"What the. How do you know about that?"

Addicus grinned evilly. "I read."

Sebastian knew immediately that he was referring to the status update he put on Facebook the night of the incident with Blaine.

(Sebastian's Facebook Post)

Sebastian Smythe: Stupid Blaine. Always getting in the way of things. It's going to take more than some bleach to get that slushie stain out.

Addicus took a few steps closer to Sebastian, making it clear who the boss was in this room. "I also dug a little deeper and found something you wouldn't dare post on Facebook. A secret perhaps? Something you tried so very hard to leave behind at your hometown?"

There was only one thing that came to Sebastian's mind, and the thought of his new found rival knowing it scared him even more than the secret itself. What did Addicus want from him? If it was money, Sebastian sure had a lot of it.

Sebastian tried his best to appear brave, but his voice only came out sounding like a little mouse instead of the intimidating tone it usually is.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough to make your life a living hell if you get in my way."

"You don't scare me, Addicus." Another lie. Addicus totally scare him.

"It's not me you should be scared of, Sebastian. It's everyone in the school you should be worried about. It seems big tough Sebastian isn't so… big and tough after all."

Sebastian could feel his legs shaking, feeling like they could collapse at any second. If there was one thing he wanted to do right now, it would be to just turn around and run. Not just out of the room, but out of Dalton completely. Now he knew just how those poor guys felt when they fell for Hunter. Scared, worthless and powerless.

What seemed like a simple request came out like a plea for mercy. "Please don't tell anyone."

Addicus' smile only grew, showing his sparkling white teeth that appeared to be fangs instead of canines. "I really hope I don't have to tell anyone. Let's make a deal. You stay away from me, and Hunter, and I won't speak a word of your little secret to anyone. I swear." He raised his hand out for a handshake.

Sebastian just stared at him, completely ignoring his hand. If he had a chainsaw, he'd cut it off in a flash.

"Come on now. Don't be like this, Sebastian. You won't even have to pretend you like me. Everyone can tell you don't anyway."

"You are seriously messed up," Sebastian growled, shaking Addicus' hand. He made sure he squeezed extra hard to show Addicus who's stronger.

"Easy on tiger," Addicus laughed pulling his hand away from the clearly annoyed teen. "Now, you're going to go back down to the dining hall and tell everyone that I'll meet them at Warbler practice."

"Go do it yourself."

Addicus sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand. "Are you an idiot? Did you not pay attention to me that whole time? You know, the whole 'knowing enough to ruin your life thing'?"

Sebastian didn't say anything. He simply turned around and walked out of the door followed by Addicus, resisting the urge to cry.

"Thanks buddy," Addicus teased, patting him on the back and walking down the hallway to his dorm.

Sebastian knew it. He knew it from the beginning. Addicus was trouble and wasn't going to take shit from anyone. Especially from Sebastian who was now his puppet to whatever it is he's planning.

Sebastian made his way back down to the dining hall, fanning his face and taking a few deep breaths before entering, just to hide any signs of emotion.

Nick smiled the moment he saw Sebastian. "Look whose back!"

Hunter seemed confused that Addicus wasn't with him, and he didn't hesitate bringing it to attention. "Where's Addicus? You didn't drug him and lock him in your closet did you? It's not like it'd be the first time."

"Go fuck yourself, Clarington," Sebastian really wasn't in the mood for one of Hunter's games. He didn't even feel in the mood to breathe after that close call with Addicus. "And if you must be a stalker and know every single detail, he's in his dorm. He told me to let you guys know he'll meet us at Warbler practice."

A few guys on the table cheered quietly at the appealing news, one of those guys being Hunter, making Sebastian even more annoyed at him. "And do you have a problem with that, princess?"

The tone was the same as Addicus'. Sebastian's heart rate had only just gone back down. Now it was just starting up again because of the familiarity between the two.

"No."

"Good. Because if you did, you wouldn't have been allowed to come to practice."

"But I'm the captain? I'm the one that makes the rules." _Except for Addicus._

"You're captain by vote, Smythe. You were voted in and you can be voted out. Easily."

Sebastian didn't bother arguing. Mainly because Hunter was right, but also because he was still shaken up. He simply just sat back down in his chair, picking up his fork and returning to poking the peas around, giving him plenty of time to think about Addicus some more, as much as he didn't want to.

Did Addicus just naturally hate Sebastian? Or does he want to get close to Hunter without any distractions? Whatever it was, it was big. And now that Sebastian was out of the way, it was only a matter of time before it happened. He could win an Oscar for the act he's pulling around the other Warblers. Meryl Streep wouldn't stand a chance against Addicus Campbell.

**Can anyone guess what Sebastian's secret is? I'll give you a hint. The incident wasn't mentioned directly, but there is a clue in Chapter 1. Remember to follow/favourite/review this story to keep me going :) really happy with how it's turning out. **

**Also, shoutout to my friend Annastasia! The line in this chapter, "I read", is one of her famous quotes :P**


	5. Chapter 5: 'Let's Get Retarded'

**Another quick chapter that I wrote in-between studying and drawing :) **

**Warning: You guessed it. Swearing! **

Chapter 5

After dinner, everyone headed into the Warbler's practice room. Everyone including Addicus.

The practice room was Sebastian's favourite place at Dalton Academy. In this room, he could be whoever he wanted to. He could sing whatever he wanted to. He could even dance to whatever he wanted to. But not anymore. The moment he saw Addicus sit down, he didn't feel safe anymore.

"I'm so excited to see you guys perform!"

_Shut the fuck up, Addicus. Shut, the fuck, up. And get out of my spot._

"I bet you've got some really cool ideas for songs you're going to sing!"

_'Blood on the Dance Floor' would be a good start. We could even use you as a prop! _

As everyone sat down in the practice room, Sebastian walked over to a whiteboard and began by writing his first song choice on it. The reaction was far from what he had expected.

"No way. We're not singing that. That's the stupidest song suggestion ever. I'd rather twerk on stage wearing nothing but my underwear than sing that song."

"Wow, Hunter. You really don't hold back, do you? What's wrong with the song?"

"Redfoo is an idiot. The Warblers are supposed to be classy. 'Let's Get Ridiculous' is definitely not classy."

"Hunter, you did a song about blowjobs last year. If anything isn't _classy_, it's 'Whistle'. Not to mention you got caught cheating. That's why I'M captain this year. And don't worry. The twerking and underwear thing can _easily _be arranged."

"You'd love that wouldn't you, Smythe?" Hunter's ears started turning red, which was usually a sign to stop; otherwise he'd bring out the big insults. The one's that made even the toughest of guys break down into tears.

Sebastian had almost completely forgotten that Addicus was in the room, until he started talking.

"I think 'Story of My Life' would be pretty cool."

_Just stay in your corner and shut the fuck up. _Sebastian tried his best to not let the annoyance show, but Addicus really was making it hard for him.

"We did One Direction last year, Addicus," Sebastian replied through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to swear at him.

"And everyone loved it. Good idea, Addicus. Let's have a vote. Who wants to sing Let's Get Retarded, or whatever the hell it is?"

No one raised their hand beside Sebastian. Not even Nick.

_Way to kick a man when he's down, bud._

"How about 1D? You know, the GOOD choice?"

Everyone's hands shot up like lightning, causing Sebastian to surrender to the idea.

_So much for the captain making the decisions._

"Fine then. We'll do 1D. But, we're doing it MY way. If you don't like it, leave."

Addicus clapped his hands together and smiled. "This is going to be awesome! We're going to rock it!"

Did Addicus really just include himself as a Warbler? Ten minutes and one vote in the practice room and he suddenly thinks he can just walk in and take over the place?

"What the fuck? What do you mean _we_? You're not even a Warbler."

Everyone else was just as confused as Sebastian, all whispering to each other. There was a mix of "_Did you know he could sing?"_ and "_I wonder if he's as good as Sebastian_."

Hunter smiled and pointed at Addicus. "You can sing?"

"Well, I think so. I was going to ask Sebastian earlier if I could audition for the Warblers but I didn't."

Sebastian's forehead wrinkled with the irritated look on his face. "Why not?"

"You didn't seem well." Addicus' eyes stared into Sebastian's, almost like a warning for him. He could just imagine what Addicus was thinking right now.

_I warned you to stay out of my way, Smythe. Now do as you were told. Or I'll tell everyone your little secret. _

The thoughts made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. The only person to know his secret was the only person Sebastian was truly afraid of. There was no one he could talk to because then he'd have to tell them what was going on, which would mean telling that person his secret. There was no way out of this mess. He had to face it alone.

"Go on then. Sing." Sebastian's request came out sounding vulgar but no one seemed to notice besides Nick who simply narrowed his eyes at him. They were all too busy watching Addicus, waiting for him to sing. Everyone wanted to know where he would place on the talent scale of the group. Sebastian being at the top, followed closely by Hunter, then poor little Andrew down at the bottom. He was 17 years old and his voice still hadn't broken, making him only useful for the high notes.

Addicus cleared his throat before singing. He then shook his arms and legs as if he was about to go running. "Alright then," he said with a nervous smile.

_It's all an act, _Sebastian thought to himself. _If only they could all see it's just an act._

Addicus sung one of Sebastian's favourite songs of all time, 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo. He couldn't resist singing along in his head.

If the person singing it wasn't one of the most evil people Sebastian had ever met, he would have clapped along with the rest of the Warblers when he finished. But sadly, Addicus was without a doubt that person. And Sebastian loathed that he had just sung that song.

Everyone remained silent after his performance. Addicus could certainly sing. He wasn't totally amazing, but he was good. By the looks on everyone's faces, they knew he was good too.

"You've come to the right place, Addicus," Hunter beamed as he congratulated him with a hand shake. He then turned to face Sebastian who looked far from pleased. "He's on the team now, right?"

His mouth felt completely dried out. There was no way he could say no to Addicus. Not only would that make everyone on the Warblers hate him, it would also make Addicus hate him even more, which is something Sebastian _really_ didn't want to do.

With a deep breathe; Sebastian sealed his fate, hoping that everything would be sorted out soon. "No. He's not."

**Ooo. Sebastian's not happy! Did he make the wrong decision? Will it come back to bite him on the butt? You'll all have to wait until the next chapter! :D **

**P.S My chapters will get longer soon. My exams are almost over which means I'll have more free time! Check out the start to my other story 'Nothing is Easy at Dalton Academy' if you want more Sebastian. So far it's only the prologue, but it's a start!**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Captain

**Exams are over! :D time to write a lot more often!**

**Warning: Swearing**

Chapter 6

Before he knew it, Sebastian was being pulled out of the practice room by his collar. Hunter had never been this angry before. His ears weren't red anymore, they were crimson red.

"I honestly cannot believe you. I knew you were an asshole, but not that much of an asshole. What the hell do you have against Addicus?"

"He's evil, Hunter. Every time he's around you he acts all innocent and nice, but he's not."

"You mean the Addicus in there? The Addicus you just humiliated in front of his only friends at this place?" Hunter snarled, pointing into the practice room where all the other Warblers were standing around a miserable Addicus. "Surely you're not talking about that Addicus, because that Addicus IS innocent and nice! Which is far from what you are lately."

"You don't get it. He's blackmailing me to be nice to him!"

"That's the best you can think of? He's _blackmailing _you? He's only been here for a day, Sebastian!"

Sebastian could feel the tears forming in his eyes, causing him to blink constantly to try and hide the fact he was about to cry. He knew it would be hard for Hunter to understand. Addicus had already pulled the blindfold over everyone else's eyes. He just thought Hunter would be smarter than everyone else and see through the act.

"Hunter you have to believe me! Why would I bother doing this if he wasn't?"

"Because you're jealous. You're jealous that everyone likes Addicus better than you, you're jealous he can sing better than you and you're jealous that he has a better chance of being the lead singer at Regionals than you. Face it, Sebastian. You're a jealous prick and can't handle a bit of competition."

The words hurt more than ever before. All the feelings he had for him were slowly deflating the more and more Hunter became close to Addicus. He was being replaced. Maybe this is what Addicus wanted, to cut Sebastian out of the picture to chase Hunter. Sebastian had a feeling that if Addicus did have a thing for Hunter, he wouldn't stop until he got him. Even if it meant breaking a few hearts along the way. Mainly, Sebastian's.

(1 Week Later)

Sebastian had never felt more alone than ever. Everyone seemed to ignore him after the Addicus incident. No one tried to change his mind, not even Hunter, but he could still tell that everyone wanted him on the team as much as they wanted Sebastian off.

As he sat down with the Warbler's at breakfast, he decided to do what was best for himself and the team.

"Hunter, you're the new captain."

The sounds of forks being dropped onto plates filled his ears. Even Hunter was shocked at the sudden surrender.

"Dude, are you high?"

"Well if you don't want to be captain I guess-"

"No, no, no. I'm captain. I just want to ask one thing. Why?"

"Because I feel like it. Duh."

"Don't be a smartass or I'll kick you off the team, Smythe."

"Don't be a smartass or I'll assassinate you, Julius Caesar."

Even Hunter thought that was a good comeback, and he didn't hold back when giving it recognition.

"Clever one, former captain. Well I guess my first order of business needs to be done. Someone go find Addicus and tell him he's on the team. Actually, I'll do it. I think he's still in my dorm."

_MY dorm? Why is Addicus in Hunters dorm? _

Hunter walked over to Sebastian and whispered in his ear. "Hope you don't mind the decision. But it really doesn't matter if you do, because your opinion means nothing now."

"Whatever," Sebastian snapped back. He had tried so hard to keep away from him the last week. Now that he was on the team, he was going to be seeing him a lot more. Sebastian hadn't even seen him at breakfast or dinner, only occasionally at lunch with some of his new friends from the quiz team.

As Hunter walked up the stairs, he could hear something coming from the top. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Addicus rushing past him down the stairs, not even acknowledging the fact he was there. He jumped down the last 5 steps or so, stumbling when he landed, and rushed towards the head masters office in a panic. Curious, Hunter followed him.

"Sir! Sir! Someone's trashed my dorm!" he yelled, banging on the glass window of the headmasters office door.

The headmaster quickly opened the door and followed Addicus back up the stairs and into his dorm. With Sebastian hot on their heels, the headmaster flung the door open and took a few steps in.

He stood in awe at the mess in the dorm. Chairs and tables looked like they had been thrown across the room, pieces of torn paper covered the floor like clumps of snow and the sheets on the bed had been ripped straight off.

The headmasters jaw looked like it was about to fall off. "My god. Do you know who did this?"

"No. I came back to my dorm this morning and the door was broken open."

"Where were you this morning? Shouldn't you have been in your dorm sleeping?"

"I was in Hunters dorm. He was helping me study for the Geography test and then we fell asleep while watching a movie."

"Is this a bad time to tell you you're on the Warblers?"

The headmaster suddenly snapped from shocked to happy. "Oh, good job, Addicus! At least your luck is turning around!"

Addicus started smiling too, which Hunter thought would be a hard thing to do after your dorm was just ransacked. "That's awesome! But what about Sebastian? What changed his mind?"

"Nothing. He just gave the spot of captain to me at breakfast. Weird, huh?"

"That is weird. But who cares, I'm on the team!"

Hunter and Addicus hugged in the excitement of the good news, which was a rare thing for Hunter to do, especially with a guy.

_I did it, _Sebastian thought to himself as he held the small, yellow sticky note that he found on his door this morning. _I did what he told me. _

On the note was a message from Addicus.

Dear Sebastian Smythe,

Just when you thought everyone had left me out, I'm about to make you bring me back in. You know the deal. Do as you're told and I won't tell anyone.

You have two options. Give up the role as captain of the Warblers, or leave Dalton Academy.

It's a simple choice, with a complicated punishment if you refuse.

Have fun!

-Addicus Campbell. The B in Dorm 23

Addicus was really playing dirty now. He had now realised that he had complete control over Sebastian. Next time Addicus could have him_ kill_ someone, just to keep his secret…a secret. There was no way Addicus was that sinister, but Sebastian still didn't put it past him.

The knock on his door woke him up. It was only 8:30 at night but Sebastian had been looking forward to a sleep all day.

He put on his Dalton Academy nightgown and matching slippers, shuffling his way to the door while rubbing his eyes.

Sebastian opened the door to find the headmaster standing at his door looking incredibly angry. Standing right behind him, looking equally as angry, was Hunter.

"Sebastian. We need to talk."

**Next Chapter: Sebastian goes to Blaine for help!**


End file.
